


On Skating and Dancing and Falling

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [8]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, l o v e these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9688619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Justine tries to teach Ramona to skate. It doesn’t go well… at least, not in the intended way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 8 - On Wheels

“It’s really not that hard,” Justine commented, easily skating circles around Ramona. “You just have to get going.”  


Ramona, who had yet to let go of the fence she was clinging onto, begged to differ. “I don’t think that _these things_ ,” she pointed to the inline skates on her feet, “were made to support a hundred and sixty pounds of pure muscle. I think I’d better take them off…” Just as she was reaching down to undo the buckles, Justine slapped her hand away.

“Don’t be silly. You haven’t even really tried them yet.” Justine executed a beautiful pirouette on skates, drifting gracefully along the sidewalk. Show off. “Let go of the fence, Ramona.”

Ramona took one of her hands off. Her feet wobbled. She latched back on. “Not on your life.”

Justine skated closer to her, until her face was only inches from Ramona’s. “Let go,” she stated firmly. “And if you fall, I’ll catch you.”

Ramona looked at Justine. She looked down at her very thin skates. She took in a deep breath, then released her grip.

Her feet wobbled, but she didn’t fall. She was standing. Standing on the skates! Ramona wanted to let out a howl, but when she tilted her head up to do it, she almost lost her balance. She focused her attention back on her feet.

“You’re doing amazing!” Justine chirped. “Now, try to actually skate.”

“What, this isn’t enough for you?” Ramona looked forward at the imposing sidewalk. She was usually very quick on her feet. She had great reflexes thanks to her dad. But this… this was an entirely different beast.

Hesitantly, Ramona pushed a skate out in front of her. It slid much more easily across the cement than she would have expected. She quickly tried to move her other foot to keep up, but the skates were big and bulky, and her feet got tangled up in one another. Ramona toppled to the ground, landing right on top of Justine, who had tried and failed to catch her. The two lay for a few moments, heaving with exertion. Ramona’s palm has gotten scraped, and she lapped up the blood. Soon, she became aware of the fact that Justine was writing around underneath her.

“You’re heavy,” Justine grumbled, trying to push Ramona off. Slyly, Ramona flipped over so that she was face to face with the other girl, and she put her arms to either side of the dancer’s head, effectively trapping her in place. Justine’s breath caught in her throat. Ramona smirked, gazing down into Justine’s big green eyes.

“All the better to kiss you with,” Ramona growled, before leaning down and doing just that. Justine instantly melted like putty into Ramona, reaching up to run her hands through Ramona’s hair. And while they made out on the sidewalk, the skates, thankfully, lay forgotten on their feet.


End file.
